elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Heimskr
Messing with Heimskr I wish there was a way to mess with him, more dialogue/interaction options. I don't want to kill him, just make him squirm. Retardedmoose (talk) 22:28, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Get perfect touch and pickpocket him ( 100 sneak ) quite funny :DBears1234 (talk) 22:20, January 16, 2012 (UTC)Bears1234Bears1234 (talk) 22:20, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Stab Him in the face he runs like mad Trivia I removed the methods of killing him from the Trivia section because this wiki isn't for ways to kill people, it is for information, so they didn't seem necessary. BethesdaFTW (talk) 14:09, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Has anyone else notices that he says "Earth" instead of "Nirn"? 18:52, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Indeed I have 90.198.49.52 perhaps a lapse in judgement for the writer? Or some aspect of lore we havent been told, about what "Earth" means in TES Universe. XxB1ood1inesxx (talk) 03:32, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Removal of the Trivia Section Since the page is locked down, can someone else please go in and remove the Trivia section? The first note is irrelevant to the character and has no reference in-game. The other two are redundant, seeing as in how they've already been mentioned in the main article section. 15:06, January 14, 2013 (UTC) : Danke! 15:30, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :: It's ok Jimeee (talk) 15:33, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Funny trivia Heimskr means stupid in old norse. Trust me I'm icelandic. 22:56, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Wandering about in rags I just Exited Lakeview Manor (my house) and Heimskr suddenly appeared at the stables and came over to me spouting his Talos stuff. BUT he was wearing rags! In my game the imperials have won so that may be part of the reason. Just thought I'd mention it - bug or intentionally I found it amusing that hes now wandering the countryside in rags talking about Talos. Kaldhore (talk) 02:14, February 21, 2013 (UTC) :For me he was in Whiterun prison... lol. It was after Imperial victory too. 10:57, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Updated with new information Can someone add this please Heimskr means stupid in icelandic Buggy Heimskr I've noticed a teensy bug with heimskr when you literally run into him, he staggers like everyone else but instead of snaping you he just starts the next line in his endless sermon. Also, on one run I killed him and re-raised him with raise zombie and he continued his sermon but inserting an occasional moan inbetween lines. I experienced these on the xbox version of the game. 04:57, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Interwiki-Links Can some Admin add those Links please: de:Heimskr es:Heimskr it:Heimskr Thanks, Mike alias the Checker (talk) 18:36, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Prisoner Heimskr is sent to prison if the player won the battle of whiterun for the empire and will share a cell with the player if they are arrested in Whiterun. Mentioned on Skyrim wiki (http://www.uesp.net/wiki/Skyrim:Heimskr) and seen in game play. This doesn't always happen unless you have the unoffical skyrim patch. End Times (talk) 21:54, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Factual correction "The very idea is inconceivable to our Elven overlords! Sharing the heavens with us? With man? Ha! They can barely tolerate our presence on earth!" wasn't he saying "They can barely tolerate our presence on Nirn!"? I mean, there's no "earth" in the lore right? Dragonjet 09:24, November 23, 2014 (UTC)